Devour
by Tjay M
Summary: A dark One Shot about Ryou and Bakura and the spirit controlling and dominating his host. Canon. Lemon. Abuse. Dark Themes.


Title: Devour – One Shot  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Bakura x Ryou  
Warnings: Abuse, implied rape, S&M, Bondage, Blood, Swearing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. I make no money from this.

Written for 'MyOwnStar'. I am introducing my friend MOS to Tendershipping as she's never watched YGO and sent her some pictures… she picked this picture and asked me to write a story to accompany go a long with it. The picture was BDSM/SM in nature and so I accepted the challenge and wrote this dark little One Shot.

Written while listening to 'Devour - Distrubed' and 'Dance with the Devil - Breaking Benjamin'. Two bands that just fit this pairing in every way.

X

The bell rang signalling the end of class, and it was the final period of the day. Ryou secretly wished school could be a twenty four hour long process, because at least at school he was safe. He sighed heavily as he started packing up his books. While he was due home at a certain time, in all honesty, it made no difference if he rushed home or took his time, the treatment was still the same.

/Better hurry up, Yadonushi, you don't want to be late./ The dark voice chuckled from the back of his mind. It was Bakura, the spirit that lived inside his Millennium Ring. The soul of a former thief locked away for 5000 years until the day the Ring was fated to fall into the hands of a small boy, Ryou Bakura. The Ring was supposed to be a gift from his father, but Ryou saw it more as a curse.

/A curse? Really? You think that low of me, Yadonushi?/ The spirit tormented darkly. Ryou ignored the comment. He slung his school bag over his shoulder and fixed his features with a smile that never really did reach his eyes. He waved at Yuugi and Anzu as he passed them on his way out the door. Swiftly he made his way through the throngs of students heading in the same direction, the exit doors.

At least there was one problem Ryou no longer had to worry about, what is that one might ask? Bullies. When he first transferred to Domino High he was bullied because of long white locks, slender figure and gentle face. Only the bravest bullies dared target him now, once rumours started flying; anyone who picks on Ryou ends up in a coma. That was spirit of Ring, he never did care for those who bullied his host, not for reasons of chivalry but for the sole reason to prove he was not to messed with. Bullying him was the same as bullying the spirit. It was not a wise idea.

Ryou hummed a tune quietly as he slowly made his back to his apartment, a place he never wished to see again. He could never tell what kind of mood the spirit would be in when he returned from school. Some nights nothing happened but other nights… other nights he wasn't so lucky.

The spirit remained silent during his entire journey home, it was never a good sign. He could usually judge the spirit's mood based on whether or not they had a conversation during the walk home. Ryou started to drag his feet as the apartment building came into view. He swallowed heavily while digging for his keys. His pace slowed further as he ascended the steps leading to 301B. His mocha brown orbs stared at the doorknob that would reveal his home, his nightmare.

He often wondered why he couldn't have a spirit like Yuugi's. Someone he could call a friend. He laughed bitterly, Bakura being his friend? What a silly fantasy. With a final defeated sigh, as there was no point drawing it out any longer, he inserted the key into the lock.

"Welcome home, Yadonushi." The spirit purred, his voice dripped with condescension. He followed it with a dark laugh and his trade mark smirk. Ryou looked the spirit's solid form over from jagged white tresses spurting out in all directions with a pair of horn-like locks resting on the crown of his head to the sharp angled features of his face. His narrowed crimson eyes held a malevolent glare that matched perfectly with smirk that showed off his deadly extended canines, an almost vampire like appearance. He wore the blue jacket of Ryou's school uniform open in the front and solid white collared shirt that clung to his toned upper body, hugging his lean defined muscles. The blue pants fitted at his hips and flared out slightly at cuff covering the tongue of his black dress shoes.

The only difference in their outfits was the unbuttoned jacket the spirit adorned in comparison to Ryou's buttoned down version. The spirit stood around six inches taller and was built with broader shoulders and sculpted muscle while Ryou was slender with a rounder face and wide innocent eyes. The Millennium Ring, a golden pendant that was fashioned like a dream- catcher, rested on top of Ryou's closed jacket.

"Thank you, Bakura." Ryou replied sweetly. He was not going to give the spirit the satisfaction of his terror. He dropped his school bag to the floor and slipped off his shoes. The spirit watched him with a disinterest gaze, not leaving his perch of leaning against the hallway wall, arms crossed and a wicked smirk still adorning his sharp features.

"Did you have a pleasant day at school today?" The spirit inquired as he pushed himself from the wall and moved to tower over the boy crouched down in front of him. Ryou wanted to smile at the spirit's concern but he knew better, for the spirit this was part of the foreplay. He enjoyed luring Ryou into a false sense of security before beginning his twisted fantasy.

Ryou paused, wondering if he should bother playing along or not. Again he decided not to give the spirit any satisfaction. He couldn't do much, but he take away of the spirit's enjoyment in this sick game then that would be enough. "Yes, I did. I passed my math test with full marks." He answered without looking up at the figure casting the shadow over him.

"How lovely," Bakura purred mockingly. His longer slender fingers captured the strands of soft white hair cascading down his host's shoulder. The touch was so gentle when the pads of his fingertips brushed over the tender skin of Ryou's throat. Ryou kept his eyes focused on the floor, not daring to look up to see the spirit's sadistic smile.

The spirit pulled his hand away, pausing for a moment before unleashing the full force of his back hand across the unmarred flesh of his host's face, the sound of blow echoed in the tiny entrance way. Ryou's head snapped to the side, but no tears fell. Not anymore. The once gentle touch grabbed a handful of hair and tugged on it until the chocolate orbs lifted to meet with his own crimson ones. The spirit's other hand unfastened his pants, revealing his arousal.

"Open that pretty mouth of yours_, Yadonushi._" Bakura chuckled darkly as he stepped forward, coercing his cock into Ryou's slightly parted lips. "Yes, use your tongue… just like that." The spirit directed as he watched the mass of white hair bopping, taking him deeper into the wet cavern of his host's mouth with each downward motion. "Stop slacking… there you go."

Ryou kept his hands on his lap as he kneeled before the spirit, pleasuring him with each flick of his tongue. The motions were almost automatic, having played this role more times than he cared to think about. Bakura's hand rested on the back of his head guiding him and applying pressure when he wanted the lips wrapped around him to go deeper. It wasn't long before the spirit's hands tighten roughly around the silken locks, jerking in time with the thrusts of his hips as he took over fitting the pace to what he wanted.

"That's it… Yadonushi." Bakura praised as he face fucked his weaker counterpart. With his fevered pace he gave no notice, or no care, to the gagging sounds erupting from Ryou's throat. With his final thrusts he ground his cock deep into the back of the wet cavern, spilling his salty cum into the back of Ryou's mouth, causing his host to choke on it as he was forced to swallow it all. "What a good boy you are." The spirit tormented as he pulled his spent cock away. He yanked on the fist of hair in his grasp, pulling the boy to his feet.

With one free hand he removed his host of the jacket, tugging at the buttons until they split from their bindings. Once the jacket was removed he pulled his host into a bruising kiss. His tongue assaulted the tightly closed lips until he was granted access, tasting his own seed on his tongue. His free hand cupped the supple ass of his host, squeezing it as he continued to pull on the hair still captured in its mate.

Bakura broke the kiss and released his hold on the body in front of him, only to pull the white t-shirt off and tossing it aside. His crimson eyes scanned over the scarred torso presented before him, each tarnished span of skin held memories of previous encounters of this nature, all caused by his hands. The spirit snarled and grabbed the back of Ryou's neck and pushed him face first into the wall. His hips held the boy in place as he shrugged off his own jacket and shirt. The pads of his fingers traced over the scars littered over the naked back of his host.

"Remember these?" The spirit sneered, leaning closer to trail his lips over the sensitive earlobe. "I do." Bakura's hand snaked around the lithe body to work at undo Ryou's pants. They fell to rest around his ankles; his underwear followed, leaving Ryou completely exposed to the spirit. Bakura's hand returned to caress the boy's bare ass. He squeezed the flesh gently but it didn't last. The spirit pulled his hand away and brought it down with tremendous power. Ryou yelped as Bakura's open palm connected with his skin.

"You like that, _hikari_?" Bakura asked in a humorous tone. He pushed his hips against Ryou's ass again, his semi hard cock pressing against his host's lower back. With one hand weaving its way back into the mass of white hair, his other wrapped around Ryou's body to fondle the unresponsive cock. Ryou whimpered at the rough touch abusing his genitals.

"S-s-st-stop it!" Ryou pleaded when Bakura's hand wrapped around his dick and started rubbing it into an erect state. He struggled to break free of the intrusive touch but he was no match for the spirit's strength.

"I love it when you resist, can't you feel it." The spirit purred as he ground his fully hard cock against Ryou's back. Bakura pulled away and flipped Ryou around, slamming the smaller frame of his host against the wall, pinning him with his own body. His mouth crushed against Ryou's delicate slightly parted lips in a searing kiss, his lips moving skillfully, his tongue dominating the tentative boy beneath him.

This time when the spirit broke away he stepped away completely and took in the sight before him, the red, puffy cheek, the broken stare, the scared body and the now erect cock begging for more. Bakura smirked and grabbed Ryou's arm, pulling the boy behind him down the hall towards the bedroom. With his pants around his ankles he couldn't keep up with the spirit and lost his footing. He fell to the floor, but Bakura did not slow so he could stand, instead dragging him by his knees across the hardwood. Kicking the door open Bakura threw Ryou into the centre of the floor. Ryou whimpered as he collided with the boards face first, his ass in the air.

"How thoughtful of you to present yourself to me, _Yadonushi_," Bakura mocked, eyeing the view from his position at the doorway. Ryou struggled to stand put found a heavy hand holding him down. The spirit grabbed his arms and bound them behind him with duct tape. Rope would be to kind, no, the spirit loved tearing the tape off his skin, as if what was going to happen next wasn't agony enough. Bakura did not just bind his wrists but completely up his forearms.

Bakura seized his hikari by his hair and moved the boy to the bed, bending him over, driving his face down into the stained mattress. The spirit position the pert ass just as he wanted and pressed his tip against the hidden pucker. His nailed raked down the pale flesh, tearing the skin as he drove his cock into his host's tight entrance.

A deep groan left his throat as he sunk in the hot body, he revelled in the sensation before starting to thrust. His bloodied hands ran down Ryou's back to cup his soft behind, spreading the boy so he could penetrate him deeper. Ryou whimpered with each thrust, his body set blaze in pain as he was tore open by the dry intrusion. He sobbed silently against the fabric of the bed as his dark thrusts quickened in pace.

The spirit moved one hand to clasp Ryou's erection and pumped it roughly, moving in sync with the hard thrusts. "You like it when I fuck you hard, don't you?" Bakura teased coldly between heavy panting. "Beg for me to fuck you like the dirty whore you are!"

Ryou remained silent. Biting down on his lip to kept even his whimpers of pain quiet, he refused to give his dark anymore satisfaction. Bakura snarled and slapped Ryou's ass with a heavy snap of his hand. "Then beg me to stop!" Bakura commanded.

Again Ryou remained silent. Bakura growled and pulled out and in a quick movement he flipped the boy over onto his back. Hooking one slender leg over his shoulder he pushed the other up to rest against Ryou's stomach and held it in place as he entered the tight ass again, impaling his host completely on his cock. His free hand returning to rub the harden dick now presented to him.

Bakura fucked his host with such force the headboard slammed against the wall with each thrust. He brought the boy to release first with his hand stimulating the sensitive flesh. Sticky cum sprayed over Ryou's chest and chin. Bakura followed shortly after his pace slowly as he came inside the tightening walls.

Bakura leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ryou's bruised lips. "So beautiful," he whispered. Pulling his spent cock from Ryou he looked over the boy, covered in blood and cum, bound and used. Bakura fastened his pants and left the room. Leaving Ryou abused and broken on the dirty mattress. He wasn't done with the boy yet, after all it was only Friday night.

X

Yeah I'm fucked up. Review! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
